Dreams
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Tsuna keeps having weird dreams, and he can't sleep any more... 1827 HibaTsu yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

A/N: I wrote this for a friend's bday, and is just now getting around to uploading it to .

**~Dreams~**

Tsuna could remember the first dream, but none of the ones that came after that night. He assumed that they all sort of followed the same theme, though; he always woke up in the same condition the next morning.

_He was running down a deserted alleyway in the middle of the night, trying to get away from someone, he wasn't sure who, he had never seen their face in any of his dreams. Anyway, he was running, his shoes making a consistent 'thump-thump'ing sound on the concrete. Until he came to a dead end and the person who had been silently stalking him came closer. He asked the other man what he wanted, his voice wavering, heart hammering in his chest._

_The man only smirked and came closer, pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it to Tsuna's throat. Tsuna gulped, the knife cutting slightly into his skin. A whispered name would escape from his mouth, and a tonfa would land against the attacker's throat._

And Tsuna would wake up in a panic, sweating and shivering, half lying on the floor and nearly convinced that someone had just tried to kill him. Reborn would still be asleep in his little hammock when he woke up from these dreams, and Tsuna was not planning to tell him about them.

Who knows what hell Reborn would create for him showing weakness in a dream! Tsuna did not want to find out, so he didn't go to the Arcobaleno or anyone else about the things that happened to him in the middle of the night.

So it had gone that way for several weeks, and Tsuna was steadily losing sleep over it, having decided to study late into the night in the hopes of falling into a dreamless sleep for a few short hours. Unfortunately, his sleep was still interrupted by the dream. Even Yamamoto had noticed how tired he was and that alone was scary. Yamamoto didn't notice much if it didn't involve baseball or Shigure Souen Ryu.

"Sawada! You look tired to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted from behind him one pleasantly warm spring day as they walked through the front gate into the courtyard of the school.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun. Niisan is right, you are looking very tired." Kyoko's softer voice accompanied her brother's and Tsuna turned around, smiling, and laughing nervously.

"I've just been up all night studying for sensei's test this week…"

"Ah! Good going Sawada! You can't join the boxing team if you have bad grades!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped but let it go, and waved at Ryohei as he went into the building, Kyoko giggled next to him. He looked at her as they began walking to their classroom.

"I'm sorry niisan is like that, he just wants you to join his club and wear those silly oven mitts with him." She smiled up at him, and this time the smile that Tsuna gave her wasn't faked or forced, or even held any embarrassment.

He didn't like Kyoko like that anymore, he still didn't like Haru like that at all. Part of it was he didn't want to draw them into the mafia lifestyle without them knowing a thing. He also couldn't bring himself to destroy their innocence or make them worry about him or anyone else needlessly.

Part of it was the dark haired man who held center stage in his thoughts, the one who had protected him in that first dream.

"Tenth!"

"Yo! Tsuna, Kyoko!"

Tsuna looked away from Kyoko and around the classroom to see Yamamoto and Gokudera already sitting at the seats on either side of his. He smiled at them, and held in the yawn that crept its way up his throat. With a nod to Kyoko, who was already heading over to Kurokawa, he went and sat in his seat.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Tenth! How did you sleep?" Tsuna could almost see the puppy-like ears and tail on the silver-haired teen, but he smiled anyway.

"I slept fine, thank you."

"Are you sure, Tsuna? You still look pretty tired," Yamamoto asked, rubbing his chin in thought and leaning closer, "The bags under your eyes are getting worse."

"The Baseball Freak is right, Tenth. You really need to get more sleep." Tsuna chuckled nervously at them.

"I'm fine you two!" He stated, and was relieved that the sensei chose that moment to walk in and all of his remaining concentration was split between staying awake and taking as many notes as possible so he could study later. There really was a test coming up later in the week that he had to study for.

Thanks to that, the day passed quickly and before he knew it he was climbing the steps to the roof of the building to wait for Reborn. The baby had demanded that he wait for him there after school, and Tsuna could only obey. Although, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Nevertheless, he opened the door to the roof, and when he didn't see Reborn there he heaved a deep sigh and sat down with his back against the wall to wait. The sun warmed his skin pleasantly and he smiled softly as he closed his eyes to enjoy it…

Only for a few minutes, than he would get out his homework and get started while he waited for his home tutor…

Just a little while….

Then he would get up…

_He was running again, but not from someone this time, to someone, who desperately needed help, and he was the only one who could help them._

_His shoes made a desperate staccato beat in his ears and echoed off the walls of the alley. Panic was rising up and clogging his throat and lungs, making it hard to breathe as the sounds of a fight came closer. He turned one more corner and saw _it_._

_The person who had attacked him in other dreams slammed a lanky man with black hair to the wall. Tonfas were clenched in pale fists as the second man gasped for breath. A little yellow bird lay unmoving a few feet away._

"_Looks like my prey fell into my trap so easily," a smooth, familiar voice came from the general region of the attackers face, and Tsuna took a slow step back._

_If this person could defeat that man so easily…_

_Who know what would happen to Tsuna?!_

"_D-Don't touch him…"_

"_Or what? You'll 'bite me to death?' I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have the upper hand, Hiba-chan." The faceless man chuckled pleasantly and Hibari growled, dropping his tonfas and scrabbling at the hand gripping his throat in desperation, his breath coming out in shorter gasps as his killer squeezed tighter._

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna jolted awake, his breath coming out in short pants, his heart trying to knock a hole in his ribcage.

That dream… it had been too real… He could remember the sound of Hibari-san gasping for breath so vividly. Could remember the panic that gripped his chest as the retractable tonfas hit the ground with a dull thud.

Tears filled his eyes and he covered his mouth to keep the sob from rising any further.

"Herbivore, why are you still on school grounds?" The stoic voice came suddenly a few feet to his right, and Tsuna turned his head around sharply to look at the head of the Disciplinary Committee staring at him with emotionless eyes, a little yellow bird sitting on his shoulder.

It had only been a dream. They were still alright, and would most likely be alright for a long time.

No one could beat Hibari-san after all! His Cloud Guardian was unbeatable!

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I was supposed to meet someone, and I fell asleep instead." He chuckled, wiped away the few tears that had leaked out of his eyes, and stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Were you crying Tsunayoshi?"

"Wha-n-no, Hibari-san!" Tsuna waved his hands in the air. Hibird flew off its perch and to the fence around the roof, chirping happily. Hibari's eyes narrowed, and Tsuna gulped.

"You had better not be lying to me," he stated dangerously, taking a step forward.

"Ack-! It was just a bad dream, Hibari-san!" Tsuna caved quickly, he didn't want to be bitten to death today.

'_Bitten in another way by Hibari-san would be nice…'_ He thought, and then blushed brightly. He didn't know where the thought had come from, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear it again! Thinking about Hibari in that way just seemed a little too right to him! It made his heart race and sent a tingly feeling down his spine that was totally different from the one caused by fear.

"If it was a bad dream, than why are you blushing?" Hibari smirked and Tsuna squeaked, taking a quick step back.

"It's-it's nothing, Hibari-san! I really need to get home!" Tsuna started to dart past the Cloud Guardian and through the door that led into the building, but Hibari grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall instead. His face was inches from Tsuna's, and the smaller boy could only stare into the dark eyes looking into his. His bag slipped off his arm and landed on the ground, but Tsuna didn't pay any attention to that, just the lips that hovered temptingly over his.

"You cried out my name. Were you dreaming about me, Tsunayoshi?" That satiny voice saying his named seemed too good; good enough that it should be against the law, like everyone thought the really fun things were. Tsuna could only gasp at the tingles that sped down his spine.

"It-it doesn't matter, Hibari-san," he managed to get out after a minute, but Hibari only smirked even more. The prefect didn't bother with words this time, just pressed his lips against Tsuna's roughly.

Tsuna shuddered and gasped into the kiss, his hands grasping for purchase on Hibari's school uniform. Something warm and foreign darted into Tsuna's mouth, tasting everything it could reach. At the same time that one of Hibari's legs pushed its way between Tsuna's legs.

"Hi… Hibari-san… What are you…. Ah… d-doing?" he asked hesitantly as the taller male moved to bite and suck at his neck.

"Punishing you." The words were whispered sinfully into his ear and Tsuna was surprised at the moan that came from his throat as a heat coiled in his groin. His legs gave out, and if Hibari hadn't gripped his waist at that moment he would have fallen.

One hand slid up Tsuna's shirt, tweaking a nipple. Tsuna arched his back again, panting heavily and didn't have the presence of mind to complain when the other hand cupped his butt cheek and squeezed tightly. He just moaned.

"Hi-hibari-san?"

The other teen didn't respond, just moved to Tsuna's shirt, undoing the buttons on it with his teeth, one by one, both hands cupped his butt and pulled him up slightly.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna shuddered again, and teeth gently scraped his chest as he obeyed the prefect.

The action brought their crotches into close contact and Tsuna had to bite on a fist to keep from nearly screaming at the sensations that rocketed around his body for the first time in his life. Hibari growled and bit on his earlobe, gripping his ass again and grinding harshly. Tsuna bit down harder on his fist, his other arm going around Hibari's neck to keep his head in place as the prefect continued the motions of his hips.

Hibari pulled the hand out of Tsuna's mouth, growling slightly. Tsuna got the message and wrapped the other arm around Hibari's neck with the first one, letting the noises that he had been trying to stifle out into the early evening air.

"Hi-Hibari-san…!" he groaned loudly, throwing his head back.

"Tsunayoshi, this means you are _mine_ now," was whispered possessively into his ear and Tsuna saw stars as Hibari bit down on his neck one more time.

"Took them long enough."

"Dame Tsuna is dense."

"Right you are, Arcobaleno. The first set of dreams I gave him had no effect at all."

"He is also naïve. He responds better when someone he knows is getting hurt."

"Yes yes. I remember that perfectly."

"Thank you, though, Mukuro. I wasn't sure if I would ever see Tsuna submit to the one best suited to protect him."

"I had fun while I was doing it, which is payment enough, Reborn."


End file.
